


When Lighting Strikes Twice

by apocalypserover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypserover/pseuds/apocalypserover
Summary: Thor encounters the reader living a solitary life.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	When Lighting Strikes Twice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and don't remember many of the details. I don't think I ever edited it...sorry. I just kind of wanted to post something. If I get any hate comments it might incentivize me to fix the story.

It wasn’t late enough for the sky to be as dark as it was. The air was humid and off in the distance, you could hear the impending thunder. You’d already taken care of the animals and boarded up the windows of your little cottage in case things got out of hand. Now all you could do was wait. 

Rain followed soon. First, it was just a trickle, but it grew until you could hardly hear yourself think. The only thing you could hear over it was the thunder. You weren’t usually scared of storms but this one felt different. You took consistent peeks outside to make sure your animals were okay in their shed. 

Just after dark, you looked out to see two animals outside your shed. Upon closer inspection, you realized that they were two black goats that definitely didn’t belong to you. 

Pulling on a coat, you headed outside. You figured you could offer shelter through the storm for them in your shed.

As you ventured closer, you noticed a shape crouched by one of the goats. There was someone caught in the storm. Quickly, you rushed over pulling your coat off to set it on the stranger tightly. The shape stiffened under your grasp. You tried to tell them that you would put the goats in the shed and that they could go inside. The shape said nothing in return, instead, rising in silence to its full height. Visibility was bad, but you could tell you were talking to a man from his wide, tall frame. Your coat now looked very small on him. Wordlessly, he pulled it off, setting it back on your shoulders.

The man moved towards your shed with his goats. You went to open the shed after you’d finished staring at him dumbly. Afterward, you led him inside. You were shivering violently; the wetness having seeped through your clothes. You wrapped yourself in a blanket, offering one to the man as well before moving closer to the fire. Just as you turned, you saw him set something down near the door. You angled yourself to where you would still be able to see him from where he was. Your house small and had only one room. The tall wet man standing slightly over you took up quite a lot of it. More loud thunder cracked, causing you to flinch.

“You don’t like thunder,” the man asked. You nodded with a sheepish smile. There was a weird glint in his eyes. You hoped it was just the storm that was making you nervous. There was something odd about how shamelessly his eyes went over you. He didn’t stop when you made it obvious that you were aware, nor did he stop when you showed visible discomfort, shrinking into yourself before poking at the fire. 

You had looked at him too, it was hard not to. His hair was his most noticeable quality, a shock of deep red that went just past his shoulders. He stepped closer, pausing when you jumped slightly. 

“Nervous?”  
You nodded. He moved closer, sitting next to you by the fire. He was just warming up. You both were cold from the rain. “You’ll get sick if you stay in those clothes,” he said, moving slightly closer to you. You searched for an excuse.  
“I’ll be fine,” you muttered lamely. The man smirked. You knew why. You knew what was going to happen. The look he gave you in return revealed that he knew you were aware of your fate. He just didn’t care. After all, what could you do about it?

“Stand up,” he ordered. “Take off your dress.” You wrapped your arms closer against yourself. 

“I have a brother,” you lied. It was too obvious. “He’ll be back any time,” that last bit was almost a whisper. The man sighed heavily, unimpressed. You stared up at him. Never had you truly worried that something like this could happen to you. Living alone, you’d thought about the dangers you faced at a woman, though not so tangibly. Your mind just couldn’t process the huge man staring at you with a look of greed and lust in his eyes. How could this happen? 

“You won’t like it if we have to do this the hard way,” he warned. “You don’t know who I am.”  
You frowned. What could he mean by that? You rose slowly, backing away from him in the process. You had a knife hidden under your bed if you could get to it in time. 

“If you take too long on that dress I might be inclined to tear it off of you,” he spoke gruffly, standing up quite suddenly. Realizing again how he towered over you, you almost broke into tears, doubting that you had the strength to do enough damage to allow you to escape. Thankfully, there was a tiny bit of you that was still thinking through the nerves. If he saw the knife coming then you wouldn’t stand a chance. You needed him to be close. 

“I won’t tell anyone. Just please don’t do this,” you tried to bargain as you slowly backed towards your bed. He advanced on you quickly, pulling you to him by fabric on your chest before tearing it suddenly. You cried, forgetting about your plan. “You can wait out the thunderstorm here,” you began again. “I’ll cook…I’ll do anything.” He leaned down to pull your dress off of you from the bottom. “Just don’t make me do this.” Before you could tell what was happening, he picked you up by your waist, walking over to your bed before tossing you onto it. You groaned at the impact. He was on top of you by the time you opened your eyes. 

“We’re going to do what I want,” he said, pressing his nose into your neck. “Perhaps I’ll want you to cook later though,” he spoke softly, his voice vibrating against you. You shivered as his hand trailed up your thigh before tugging down your underwear. You were about to pull your hands up to try to throw him off before remembering your plan. Clandestinely you reached down, gripping the handle of the blade and pulling it up. With all of his weight on you along with him being so big, it was impossible to get a good angle. Putting everything you had into it, you angled the knife to his back and forced it down. He jerked up slightly, looking slightly confused. Once he pulled your arm down, the knife clattered to the ground. Looking down at it, he chuckled. 

“That’s adorable,” he mused. “I thought you were trying to scratch me.” Before he could lean down, you made your final desperate move, violently forcing your knee against his crotch. You stunned him long enough to slip out from underneath and run to the door, doing your best to hold your dress together. However, as you tried to pull the door open, you found that it wouldn’t budge. You looked down; it wasn’t locked. And then you looked down farther. A small but ornate, and apparently very heavy hammer sat right against the door, preventing it from opening. You looked back to your bed. The man was there with a smug grin. It shook you. You leaned down to see if you could slide the hammer away, but it would not yield even a little bit. 

Your mind was racing as he stood up from the bed and walked towards you. Your body pressed farther into the corner in an effort to create distance while your eyes darted around, looking for a weapon. Your knife hadn’t hurt him; what else could you possibly do that would end this? 

As if sensing your thoughts, he spoke “This is out of your hands, girl.” He grabbed your arm roughly. 

“You don’t want to make me mad,” he said darkly. 

This time you just shook when he pushed you onto the bed. When he leaned in you closed your eyes, thinking he was going to kiss you, instead you felt his nose against your temple as he inhaled deeply. He let out a pleased hum before pulling his tunic off and then reached between your legs to rub your clit. You jerked slightly with a shocked intake of breath. 

“Been a while,” he asked jokingly. “Or never?” You averted your eyes, but he still found his answer. 

“Poor lonely girl,” he spoke, gently pushing a finger inside of you. “I’ll make you feel good if you relax.”

You jerked again, this time involuntarily driving his finger deeper inside of you. You groaned as you watched him staring back at you. Then he curled his finger and you whimpered. 

“What is that,” you asked hazily as he stroked something inside of you. 

“Does it make you feel good,” he asked with a knowing upward twitch in the corner of his lips. 

“I don’t know,” you breathed out, not wanting to admit to the growing tension in your lower belly. He added a second finger which stretched you uncomfortably for a few moments before blending in with the pleasure. 

You felt like you were on the verge of something unforgettable when he pulled his fingers out and brought them to his mouth. 

“I’d rather you cum on my cock for your first time,” he said in response to your frustrated pout. You grew flustered and looked away. “It will be difficult, but if you relax you should be able to take it,” he said, reaching into his pants. You continued to stare past him, not wanting to encourage him in any way, even as he rubbed the tip of his cock against your entrance. 

He gave no warning when he began to push into you. Right away, you knew he’d be too thick, it only worsened the farther he pressed on. 

“Stop,” you tried to order. When he gave no response you repeated yourself desperately, pushing against his chest. Very quickly your wrists were pinned above your head by one of his giant hands. 

“You make this harder for yourself,” he growled. “Do you not realize how gentle I’ve been with you?” Your heart was thumping so fast and hard that you were sure you both could hear it. His dark expression and painful grip were all it took for you to understand what you risked if you interrupted him anymore. He’d been pushing into you slowly before. You realized when he almost violently thrust the rest of the way into you, bumping against your cervix. You yelped before attempting to relax around him. 

“Good girl,” he praised. “Almost there.” You were unprepared when he forced the last couple of inches, stretching you beyond anything you could have imagined. After a few moments, he began long strokes in and out. The buildup to your first orgasm was rapid once he started rubbing your clit as he fucked you. 

“Sweet girl, you’ll be good for me from now on won’t you,” he murmured into your ear as you came. You were too lost in pleasure to wonder what ‘from now on’ could mean. You stayed lost in the sensations for what felt like several hours as he fucked you through several more orgasms. By the end, you were so depleted that you could barely lift your head.

Sensing that you were at your limit, he finally stilled inside of you, groaning as he filled you with his cum. Wordlessly, he rolled the two of you over so that you were sprawled across his chest, pulling out only slightly for your comfort. You fell asleep in record time, though you continued to twitch around his cock until morning.


End file.
